Rue's Story
by AthenaPrincess47
Summary: We all know how the Hunger Games went for Katniss Everdeen. But what was it like for Rue, a small girl from District 11? Nobody has known, until now.
1. Chapter 1

Rue was a small little girl. I guess I should tell you about when she was born. Rue was born in a small, weak cottage in 59 ADD (59 years after the Dark Days). She was born to District 11. Now, here's a little bit about her district:

District 11's government was known to be overly cruel. District 11 was a very poor district, which often left their tributes (players) in the Hunger Games to be unprepared. Therefore, most of their tributes die early. District 11 specialized in agriculture, growing wheat and managing orchards. The food they grow goes to the Capitol, and they hardly get any of it for themselves. District 11 was, in fact, home to Mockingjays and Rue had always adored them and found them to be great singing companions. The people in District 11 were known to sing as they worked, only for their songs to be repeated by the mockingjays.

Rue's parents had told her she was destined to be great. Though Rue wan't always to sure. She had spent a lot of her childhood (or at least early childhood) working in the grain fields. Rue had 5 younger siblings, so their family had trouble feeding. However, the best moments in Rue's life was when she got to stop working, and watch the television. Though there was never exactly JOY in watching the Hunger Games, it was better than usual. Every year, she would watch poor children die usually bloody, and painful, deaths.

Rue had always loved the trees. She was very good at climbing them and leaping back and forth between them. Though it was against the law, anyhow. Rue always dreaded that someday one of her little siblings would end up in the Games. But either way, that wouldn't happen. Because if it happened, Rue would volunteer for them.

Rue spent her time dreaming of how her life could be better/ ways to make her life better. Her first option was to move to another district. That was incredibly illegal, but if it was the only way... And there was always winning the Hunger Games, which was worse chance than escaping District 11. Rue's little sister, Ara, was 3 years younger and a spitting image of Rue. How could anyone hardly tell the difference?

Truth to be told, Rue was very much destined to be great. She was destined to be famous. And Rue was.

Rue was 12 when she died. And this is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm Rue. One day, I was just working my butt off in the wheat fields. The mockingjays chirped all around me. "Rue, what's going on?" Ara whispered to me. I shivered. "It's getting dark. Time to go in! We best get good rest before the Reaping tomorrow." I told her. Immediately, everyone started working and stood in silence. I whistled a four note tune that signaled the days end. As soon as I was done, everyone started to scatter about, going into there homes. And I did same.

* * *

><p>I woke up all sweaty, as the heat of the night was unbearable. I sat up and looked at my still sleeping sister. None of my siblings were old enough to out their name in for the Reaping. And this was only my first year. I had never been to a Reaping before, and I didn't know what they were like. I dresses in a sundress and tied my hair in a ribbon.<p>

I walked down to the town square and got into a line for girls that were 12. I wasn't too worried, because my name was only in there once. There were so many people, and to most normal kids it was overwhelming. But I worked in the fields, so this wasn't too bad. The caller we got was named Darius Finle and Synthia Arant. He was a young man, about 27 and she was about 24.

"Uh, hello?" Darius called into the mike. Everyone covered their ears, and Synthia laughed at him. "Good day, all." Synthia said. Everyone cheered. Darius stuck his tongue out at Synthia, but she continued, "Now for the girls..." I heard the spinning out the ballot.

"Rue?"

My stomach dropped. That was me. I wanted someone to volunteer, but no one did. I walked up slowly, scared out of my wits. Everyone looked at me, and in the silence I heard Ara silently weeping. She was only 10. And her big sister had basically just been sentenced to death, so I can understand her tears. But I still stood. Frozen, emotionless.

"Is there someone her named 'Tresh'?" Darius calls out somberly. A big, tough boy walks up on stage. "H-Happy Hunger Games!" Darius and Synthia whispered together. No one responded. Everyone stayed still and silent. They all knew me, and well. I was the girl that whistled everyday at dawn, and she would never be seen again.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a shortie! Promise the next one'll be longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

Our mentors were older, Seeder and Chaff. Seeder... she's about 60. She is very kind, one of the kindest I've ever met. They are both very kind and smart, and I wouldn't want anyone else as my mentors. At least we don't have that drunk for District 12, Haymitch Abernathy. Apparently, though, Chaff and Haymitch are "best friends", or so I hear.

"Get in the train ignore the civilians," Seeder whispered to me. Thresh, who is quite big and muscular, and I walked, keeping our heads down. Thresh only had a grandmother for family, whereas I have many younger siblings and both parents. Thresh doesn't seem as... sad... about being Reaped. As District 11 people crowded around us and asked questions, I felt tears gather in my eyes. "Hush, don't cry..." Seeder comforted me. Chaff looked at her with a big smile. She smiled at me and tucked my hair behind my ears.

We got on the train. On it with us was Darius, Synthia, Seeder, Chaff, Thresh, and myself. We sat at a dinner table and ate. There was so much food! And it was all Capitol food... Thresh and my stomaches weren't used to the filling food, so we got full rather quickly. And I despised it because I wanted to keep eating. But I sat back. I think that was as much food as I will ever eat.

"Delicious."

Seeder and I sat on a couch together in one of the cars. We turned the Reapings onto the telly. In District 1, there were two people named Glimmer and Marvel. "Watch out for..." Seeder said. She pointed to the two tributes. I nodded. They were big and buff, even the girl, Glimmer, was! And I was so small and weak... I had no chance of winning this thing!

I also, according to Seeder, had to watch out for the District 2 tributes- Cato and Clove. From District 5, there was a girl who resembled a fox greatly. Seeder really liked the tributes from District 12, Katniss Everdeen (who volunteered for her little sister) and Peeta Melmark (who, if I do say, was quite hansom). I saw Haymitch, the mentor. He was dead drunk, and was hugging a poor girl that Seeder called Effie. Then he stated that he loved Katniss. In all, he must have drank gallons before he had come to the Reaping.

Thresh walked in. His presence was intimidating, but I still thought he was nice. He revealed superior knowledge... and he was my partner. And my partner alone. Chaff walked in and smiled at Haymitch's performance. "That Haymitch always did know how to get drunk..." Chaff commented.

"But why does he do it? Why would anyone want to be drunk all the time, Chaff? It must be horrible! And I'm sure people have before tried to help him... What is it?" I asked.

"Imagine your him, how would you feel? You had to watch all your friends die when you were a young lad. Then, each year you get close to kids and even love them. But then they die. And yes, for Haymitch, they all have died. Being drunk takes away all that pain, it makes you feel worry-free. I wish I could be drunk! But I know I have to be strong for 'my children', and I have friends. Haymitch has them, but he sees us only once a year."

Thinking that way, it seemed fair. But I threw this feeling away, because that didn't help Katniss and Peeta at all. And I already felt close to them.

I went to bed early that night. In two days, we would arrive in the Capitol. Then there was the Chariots... Oh boy. But I didn't complain. Because I was going to die, and I just needed to live while I could...

**A/N: Ugh! This one's short too! I am so sorry! I just can't find things to write. Please, give me mercy! **


End file.
